eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Irvin Yar
An awkward fisherman trying his best to overcome his own social incapabilities. He came to Toffee Town in the summer of Year 1 hoping to renew himself as a person, but hasn't felt satisfied with how he's been progressing lately. (THIS IS A WIP LOL... more tba i think...) Gifts Loved Salmon, cucumbers ”Wha... I-It’s perfect! Wow— Th-Thank you... Thanks so much!!” Liked Salads, corn, fish dishes, technical items (eg. camera, fishing tools), magical items (eg. spellbook) ”T-This is...great! Ah— Thanks!” Disliked Desserts, eggs, aromatic/fragrant items (ie. perfumes, incense, flowers, etc.), sweets, teas "Agh... Y...Yuck... ” Hated Alcohol, garbage ”...Eugh... Th-This is...the worst...worst thing....you c-could...p-possibly give me...” Personality Awkward | Patient | One-track mind | Sensitive | Childish | Slow | Honest | Rough Irvin would be best described as an “awkward airhead”. His lack of social skills can make him appear as someone who wants nothing to do with others, but really, he is almost always eager to make new friends and tries his hardest to converse and sound friendly enough to do so (but he’s still horrible nonetheless). He believes that diligence and patience is a must when it comes to these things, which is why Irvin tends to persevere, even in hard times ... but he can try too hard and come off annoyingly clingy. Irvin can zone out easily, and usually if he wakes up to find himself as the object of attention he immediately freaks out under the impression that he was being judged, revealing a bit of his childish nature. Multi-tasking is also not his forte, as he works best dedicating his attention towards one thing at a time. With that and his rather slow nature, Irvin often finds it difficult to transition from one idea to another, hence why he can be awful with lengthy explanations and jokes ... and can get moody and overreact – big time. Having been brought up to be “polite” by his mother, Irvin always tries to treat people with decent respect. He finds eye-contact very important when conversing, so even under the utmost pressure he will maintain a strong stare (or glare). Honesty, apparently, is also a great way of showing courtesy, so be sure to expect it from Irvin ... despite he himself being awfully sensitive. On the other hand, Irvin can be a bit of a brute, like his father, so don’t take it too much to heart if he accidentally breaks a thing or two or slaps you on the back and you wind up on the floor – he doesn’t mean any harm. His body language is also very expressive, so words are usually unnecessary to tell how he feels. History Irvin grew up in the “poorer” area of a large, ever-growing, business town with a small family, consisting only of him and his parents. Although he had been picked on so frequently as a boy of different appearance and background, it didn’t stop the incredibly patient child from giving the towns-children more chances and trying to make friends with them ... but after a long while, his efforts and mood began to drop as he slowly realised that a change in their attitude would be unlikely. Shortly after, though, a little flyer arrived in the mail, advertising numerous attractions of the region: one of which was a tranquil lake located quite a distance away into the countryside. It was his father’s idea to go; it had riled up his own memories of going fishing with father when he was younger and gave him a feeling that his son would enjoy the sport, as well as cheer up, too. And so, they made their first trip to the small lake on foot shortly after the flyer’s arrival. Once Irvin finally caught the gist of fishing, his passion for it became all too clear. The fish, the nature around him – everything – it was simply a paradise that could not be beaten to the boy, who seemed to forget all about his troubles. His parents soon decided on weekly trips to the lake just for Irvin, and it was the norm for a long time. But in Irvin’s tenth year of visiting, things began to go downhill. The big town was a constant expander, but the family never dreamed that it would someday sit by the lake as a city. In no time at all, the body of water was overwhelmed by pollution and then cleared. As a result, the disheartened lad never returned, and simply sat about at home for what seemed to be forever, sulking and longing for a chance to revisit those happy times. Then the strange yet sophisticated letter caught his eye one day when he was getting the mail. He pulled it out, and opened it with patience when the word “sea”, which was accompanied by enticing images, suddenly jumped out at him. Without further ado, he rushed it to his parents who thoroughly analysed the letter and stated, “So, you want to move out to stay in a town all on your own.” Irvin hadn’t read the part about living there. Before he could change his mind, they added, “Well, the last advertisement proved to be something. Why don’t you go?” The grown young man felt a bit hesitant, but his parents insisted that it would be good for him and urged him to accept the opportunity. After all, wasn’t this the chance he’d been waiting for? With haste, the Yar family rang up the number provided, which prompted many anxious nights of packing and organising. Soon enough, Irvin stepped onto the dock and braced himself to board the ferry to “Coffee Town”. Though restless, he couldn’t deny a familiar form of excitement welling up inside... Additional Info * To avoid him freaking out upon your presence, simply step out of his 99999m radius. * Fishing allows him to take his mind off any troubles he has. * He can fish both with a rod and his bare hands, but experiences quite a bit of trouble with the former and finds that he is much more skilful and comfortable with the latter. * He won't be happy if you litter in front of him. * The weird mark on his forehead is simply painted on from some odd substance. Does it actually serve any purpose? Who knows... * Loves to muck around with fish as much as he loves to eat them. * There is a pouch on either side of his belt; usually, one houses snacks and the other his fishing tools. * Can’t swim and has little experience with deep water, but at the very least can stay afloat. * Lacks table manners when it comes to his favourite foods (i.e. will stuff his face). * Has heard more of, rather than seen, technical and magical items. * He is used to messing around with his father so if you pat him or something he will most likely thinking you’re asking for a play-fight and return a blow. * Not very fond of sweet and aromatic items in general, but finds some more bearable than others. Still tries to avoid getting too close to them, though, as they make him feel nauseous. Category:Townsfolk